The Hatsukoi Hotel
by glisana2
Summary: When on a ski vacation Austin and Ally get stuck in a blizzard, lost and cold, what will happen to their friendship? Will it unfold into something... special and make it back in time for Austin's big performance- or will they never make it back?
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Guess who just got Austin Moon booked for a major gig at one of the best ski resorts in the country!" Trish waltzed through the door sing/talking at the top of her lungs. She was clad head to toe in a pink and zebra print sweat suit.

I looked beside me at Austin. We were sitting beside each other on the piano, working on a new song. We both jumped to our feet and ran to hug Trish. "Are you serious?! I get to sing at the Hatsukoi?!" Austin was practically jumping in excitement as he squeezed a laughing Trish . "Yep- and the best part is: we get to all stay there free of charge! One week of skiing, hot coco, luxury rooms, and all Austin has to do is sing in front of a thousand people on Friday and Saturday."

Austin was glowing and I had to smile too. It really did sound insanely fun even though I had no idea how to ski. "Sweet!," Austin yelled. "I've got to go tell Dez!" With that he ran off, blonde hair waving in his wake.

I stepped away from Trish. "How did you manage this?," I ask her, honestly amazed. Trish laughed. "Actually," she said, "I didn't do anything. The managers called me and offered the deal. I was like 'heck yeah!' and accepted. That's all." She shrugged and took a seat on the couch.

"Well this is awesome! I'm so excited!" I clapped my hands. One whole week of skiing and hanging out with my friends. Sounds like a blast.

**Austin's **

Too cool! It was unreal! I was going to get to stay at a ski resort for a whole week with my best friends. The Hatsukoi was supposed to have the best hot chocolate ever along with the most amazing ski runs.

I found Dez talking to a bird on a bench at the food court. He was discussing bird history with it. Whatever. He's awesome- but I never said he was normal. That would be a major lie. When Dez heard me he looked up and wiped food crumbs off his checkered pants. "Hey."

I sat down next to him. "Best news ever!," I said, pumping my fists in the air. Dez smiled. "Ally asked you out?" I jumped off the bench scaring the bird away. "No!"

"Dang it man! You scared away Chad! Now who's going to bring my presents on Christmas?" I looked up at him confused. He didn't look like he was going to explain himself so I let it go.

"Anyways," I said, "Trish booked me to sing at the Hatsukoi! A week of skiing and high class hot coca."

"No way dude!," Dez said standing up next to me. "That's awesome!" We hugged. "You sure you can handle the crowd though?"

I laughed. "For sure! I'm not Ally. I have no trouble performing in front of people. I just pretend their in their underwear. I works really well when the crowds mainly hot girls though." I jabbed him in the stomach and raised my eyebrows. He smiled.

"A week of new girls to check out will be awesome," Dez said. "Trish isn't exactly the only girl besides Ally that I hang out with. And maybe if I get a girlfriend Mindy will leave me alone!"

Then we went home to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's P.O.V**

We arrived at the Hatsukoi just before noon on Sunday morning. The whole car trip there was filled with excitement? We were all ready to ski and drink some world-famous hot chocolate. Trish was on boy duty. She was my look out for any cute guys. Ally Dawson was on the prowl for a new man.

Beyond the confines of the car, snow glistened and swirled down around us, coating everything in an icy haze. We pulled up a huge- I'm talking seventeen stories tall, five buildings wide- log cabin, decorated for Christmas. Two green, large, wooden doors stood in glory, tinsel trimmed and hung with wreaths. Windows stretched from story to story, though only the first two rows weren't covered by heavy red drapes. Large wooden totem poles stretched from the roof hang off to the oak deck. Carved into them were bears. Fish, and deer. Team Austin all gasped in awe. It wasn't often you were able to see this kind of beauty in Florida, where everything was made of stone and sod.

A thick row of evergreens lined the drive and the front gates. We pulled aside and into the parking lot. The were hundreds of other cars- and we were only in parking lot A.

Walking up the path and into the building, we were instantly amidst a large crowd, some coming, some going. My heels clicked against the marble floors and the room was scattered with expertly placed red and green velvet couch and chairs. The room also contained four large, stone fire places, each ablaze. People huddled around them for warmth.

Trish checked us in. Us girls were in one room, Dez and Austin were in the other. I looked over at Austin only for a scowl to form on my face. A couple of pretty blonde girls in shorts way too short for a freaking ski resort were smiling and flirting with him. I clenched my fist. Their squeaky voices hurt my ears almost as much as the word 'library' pronounced wrong. I wanted to smack the heavy eyeliner right off their faced. I felt myself flush. I don't act like this. I'm not a violent person. What the heck?

Austin flirted right back and soon Dez joined in. I looked around to find Trish, but some jerk ran into me, knocking me down. The man walked off without even paying me a second glance. I couldn't find my footing to get up. More people began walking towards me. If I didn't get up- I would be trampled.

Just then, a boy about my age with dark brown, swoopy hair came to my rescue. He reached down and pulled me, helping to avoid the tragedy of getting trampled like dirt. The boy had gentle brown eyes and tanned skin. "My names Ally." The words flowed like butter out of my mouth and I couldn't stop them.

The boy smiled, but didn't let go of my hand. "I'm Dallas."

**Austin's P.O.V**

Sandra and Jessica gave me and Dez their numbers. He kept his, but I was probably just going to throw Jessica's away. She wasn't my type. Too fake with an annoying voice. I prefer the quiet type. With brown, sensitive eyes. A lot like the ones… staring into some random guy's like they were lovers or something.

I pretended to trip into Ally, knocking her out of that boy's grasp. I caught her just before she fell. "Oh my gosh Ally, I'm sorry! I guess I tripped." She sort of laughed in a distracted way.

"It's okay, Austin. I'm fine." She leaned into me a bit, still trying to regain her balance. She swayed a bit before finally finding her footing.

"We should get back to the rooms," I said, pulling her arm. "Order some hot coca and put on our ski cloths. I'll teach you how to when we get out there."

I looked back as I was pulling her away and saw her give the dark haired boy a little wave. I'd have to remember that: Don't let Ally near Whatever-his-name-is. Why though? I didn't like Ally or anything. She was just my best friend. Speaking of best friend…

I looked around but couldn't find Dez anywhere, and he had the room key. Dang it. "Hey, can I change in your room? I've got my ski suit right here," I lifted up the hand my suitcase was in, "and Dez has the key." Ally nodded and smiled. "Yeah, that's fine," she said as we reached her room.

"Actually, I can't find Trish. We might just have to make this ski run alone." I liked the sound of that; me and Ally alone. No! I didn't like her like that! She's just a friend. I told myself. That's it. That's all she'll ever be. "I'll give her a quick call first though before we go," Ally said, opening the room door. I took my suitcase into the bathroom and locked the door. I stripped out of my cloths, replacing them with my winter cloths- including my peppermint boxers. I've always been a briefs guy. I tossed all my cloths onto the floor beneath the white marble sink.

When I left the bathroom, I found Ally sitting on one of the beds, chewing on her hair. "Trish didn't answer," she said. "I wonder what she's doing."

I laughed. "Knowing Trish, it's probably something of the male gender." Ally gasped and smacked me lightly on the arm. "Austin! That's horrible!" I shrugged. It was the truth.

I didn't want to bring up the brown-haired boy from earlier. What if she had already forgotten about him and it would only bring up those feelings I saw clearly written across her face. She was probably never going to see him again anyways. The Hatsukoi was a large resort. The odds of her ever running into him again were slim to none.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I stood up from the bed and went into the bathroom, ski cloths in hand. As I pulled off my jeans, I noticed a pair of 'Bite Me" boxers under the sink. They had little gingerbread on them and made me laugh. Why would Austin change all the way down to his underwear though? Thinking back to a minute ago when Austin came out of the bathroom I felt a blush. I hadn't been thinking about if Trish was okay. I was more concerned with why Austin had drug me away earlier. It's not like Dallas had been doing anything wrong. Maybe Austin was just really excited to start skiing.

Dallas…. I was probably never going to see him again. I suppose it's better that I just shut him out of my mind. We were in Colorado- not Miami. He could live on the other side of the country for all I knew .Maybe even further. Today might have been his check-out day. And I didn't even hardly speak to him. Maybe it's for the better.

I finished putting on my cloths and left the bathroom. "Ready to go," Austin asks. I nod and smile remembering the "Bite Me" boxers under the bathroom sink. We open the door and clumsy me- I run right smack into someone.

That someone was Dallas.


End file.
